Shaak-Ti (Legends)
Shaak Ti was a female Togruta Jedi Master, hailing from the planet Shili, serving the Galactic Republic as a member of the Jedi Order in the final decades of the Republic Classic era. Joining the Jedi High Council in the years before the Clone Wars, she took up the ranks of General within the Grand Army of the Republic and was tasked with the oversight of clone trooper training on the ocean world Kamino. As a Jedi Councilor, Master Shaak Ti was involved in many epic conflicts during the Clone Wars, including planning and engaging in the opening salvo on Geonosis. In addition, Master Ti was instrumental in the First and Third Battles of Kamino, where she helped to protect the future generations of clone troopers growing at the facilities, as well as during the Battle of Hypori, where she became one of the few Jedi to survive an encounter with the feared General Grievous. Master Ti was known to have dueled and defeated one of Count Dooku's Dark Acolytes, Artel Darc, before which she served with distinction during the conflict on Brentaal IV. Shaak Ti was assigned to protect the Jedi Temple in the final days of the war as the threat of the hidden Dark Lord of the Sith became clear. Stationed there during the initiation of Operation: Knightfall, Ti escaped with her life when the Temple and the Republic fell into the hands of the Sith Lords. Fleeing Coruscant and traveling from world to world, Ti finally landing on Felucia with the orphaned Padawan Maris Brood. Once on Felucia, Shaak Ti trained Brood and the local Force-sensitive Jungle Felucians for an inevitable confrontation with the Sith. Master Ti was eventually tracked by Darth Vader who sent his secret Sith apprentice, Starkiller , to kill her. Starkiller and Shaak Ti engaged in a vicious duel, ending when an injured Ti toppled into the Ancient Abyss. (Borrowed from Wookiepedia) Battle vs. Samara (by So-Pro Warrior) Prologue It is the era of the Galactic Empire. The Jedi have all but been extinct but a few survivors have managed to scatter to the far corners of the Galaxy to hide from the Empire or find ways to fight back and defeat them and clear the name of the Jedi. However across the Galaxy Bounty Hunters, Militaries, anyone who believed the lies of the Emperor search for these Jedi fugitives in hopes of killing them and cleansing the Galaxy of these traitors. On the planet Felucia the Togruta Jedi Master of the Order Shaak-Ti along with her new apprentice Maris Brood are helped by the natives in hiding from the Empire. However a small shuttle approaches the planet and inside of it an Asari Justicar pilots the shuttle towards the planet on the mission to search for the Jedi traitors... Inside the Shuttle... The Asari Justicar Samara approaches the planet in search for the Jedi who betrayed the Galaxy. While Samara believes that the Jedi would never do something like Palpatine said the code says otherwise and the code makes the Jedi her enemy and she knows that she must follow the code no matter what she thinks. On Felucia... As Samara lands on the planet Samara's ship detects lifeforms heading towards her ship and grabs the weapons she brought with her. Samara exits the ship and looking around doesn't see anything at first but then hears a noise comf from the brush to her left and so uses her Biotics in the area lifting up some Felucian Natives who were ready to attack her and as such pulls out her Acolyte charges up a shot and fires at the group taking out the Felucian Natives. Just then in the horizon on a tall rock she sees the outline of someone not a Felucian Native. The figure jumps high into the air and lands right in front of Samara. The figure turns out to be the Togrutan Jedi Master Shaak-Ti. The Final Battle Samara charges up another shot and fires at Shaak-Ti who jumps into the air to dodge the shot. Samara looks up and Shaak-Ti lands in front of Samara and cuts the Acolyte in half but Samara jumps back afterwards and casts the Shockwave Biotic power at Shaak-Ti who is sent flying but lands safetly on her feet. Samara draws her M-4 Shuriken and begins to fire at Shaak-Ti, Shaak-Ti dodges a few shots and tries to block the other shot but as the round passes through her Lightsaber it turns into ash and hits her face. Shaak-Ti yells in pain but is able to quickly recover as Samara fires more shots at her but Shaak-Ti retreats into the brush. Samara chases after her and while going through the brush however she feels a quick breeze behind her and quickly turns around but sees nothing, then again behind her and she turns around again and again sees nothing. Samara casts another Shockwave but Shaak-Ti jumps into the air but Samara quickly casts the Throw Biotic and sends Shaak-Ti flying once again. After walking for a couple of minutes Samara arrives into a huge open area and Shaak-Ti jumps down in front of her and casts the Force Push and sends Samara flying back, Samara looses her gun in the process and proceeds to take her M-15 Vindicator and fire more shots at Shaak-Ti but Shaak-Ti uses the force to control some fauna to rise up from the ground and block the shots. Shaak-Ti then proceeds to use the force to control a nearby fauna to use it's tentacles to grab Samara who looses her gun. Shaak-Ti jumps into the air and Samara looks up and tries to get loose but Shaak-Ti cuts down on Samara and Samara dies immediately. The fauna drops the lifeless body and Shaak-Ti leaves the area. Winner: Shaak-Ti Expert's Opinion Shaak-Ti won because she had better training and speed, and knew the terrain more. (Sorry not my best as I've been having a lot of Homework lately from School but I promise to make my next Battle Better.) To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Female Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Star Wars Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors